Wolfbloods and Wizards
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: The pack becomes obsessed with Harry Potter and decides to visit Potter World. Jatei and TJ/Selina.
1. Chapter 1

Jana slammed the tea towel down on the side and stared out at the customers that were huddled in their tiny boothes sipping their coffees. She couldn't believe just how terrible the day had been. She envied those happy humans. They would never have to go through something like this... or, well, maybe they might. Jana sighed.

I'm probably just being overdramatic, Jana thought to herself tiredly, but this is definitely all Matei's fault.

Tj gave Jana a sympathetic smile, "Oh, come on! You didn't burn yourself on the sandwich toaster today."

Jana grimaced at the jibe, looking down at the thin white bandage that was wrapped shoddily around her wrist. She hated panninis.

"I'm not angry at the sandwich toaster," Jana began in an exasperated tone, "I'm angry at Matei."

TJ frowned, "Why? You two get on like a... A well, you know."

Jana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know. It's just Matei and I have never really argued before, we've never had real relationship drama. I just don't know what to do."

TJ shrugged, "I'm not exactly an authority on relationships either, Jana. I'm pretty sure this is girl talk anyway, why don't you talk to Katrina or Selina? I mean no offence, but this is the kind of thing that usually get discussed during a girly movie night when you're all sitting around watching the notebook and comparing your boyfriends to Ryan Gosling."

"How do you watch a notebook?" Jana said, picking up the order's notebook that was sitting on the counter in front of her and wiggling it this way and that, "And, anyway, who's Ryan Goose?"

TJ shook his head, "Never mind. What I said was highly sexist and stereotypical anyway."

"Yeah, it was," Jana answered moodily, "But I need to know these things TJ! I need to know who Mr. Goose is and how to watch a notebook, and where the Slytherin dungeons are- apparently."

TJ frowned, "Slytherin dungeons?"

Jana sighed, "Yeah, that's the problem!"

"So wait?" TJ said, trying to suppress his laughter, "Are you telling me that your 'relationship drama' is all because you don't know where the Slytherin dungeons are?"

"Yes!" Jana shrieked, earning a concerned look from Katrina, who had just walked through the door of the Kafe, "I mean, mostly. Matei is being totally out of order! The very nerve of him..."

"What's Matei done?" Katrina asked, "I swear if he's hurt you in any way I'll kidnap him and make him watch every Rom-com we own- twice!"

"Oh, where to start?" Jana began, "He's insulted me beyond belief."

TJ smiled, "By saying that you're a Slytherin?"

Katrina giggled.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Jana yelled pointing an accusatory finger, "I am Gryffindor, through and through! Matei knows that. You all know that! He's the Slytherin, not me."

"Well at least you're not a Hufflepuff," TJ argued.

"That doesn't make it any better," Jana snapped.

"It does," TJ answered, "Not one wants to be in Hufflepuff."

"It is only fiction, Jana," Katrina replied gently.

Jana looked incensed, "This is about more than books and movies. The houses sort students based on their personality traits. Gryffindors are willing to sacrifice their lives to protect others, whereas Slytherins only do nobles acts when it is in their advantages. This goes well beyond fiction, Matei is accusing me of being a bad alpha!"

Katrina looked like she was about to say something but then thought better of it.

"If it's help," TJ volunteered, "Wolfbloods wouldn't get placed in Slytherin. Slytherins don't like wolfbloods."

"Werewolves," Jana corrected, "Not wolfbloods. And there was one in Slytherin and he was evil."

"But Slytherins are not all bad, Jana," TJ argued, "I mean what about Andromeda and Professor Slughorn."

Jana frowned, "Who are they? I've only watched up to the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Yet somehow know about Fenrir Greyback?" TJ answered.

"Matei's deatheater wall of notoriety," Jana explained, "Like a hall of fame for evil witches and wizards."

"What house is Matei in again?" Katrina asked.

"Well, he's a Gryffindor apparently," Jana answered with barely contained fury.

"Yeah, sure," Katrina answered in a doubtful tone.

The doorbell wrang and Matei and Selina entered the Kafe both deep in discussion and talking animatedly. When Jana saw Matei the expression on her face exactly mirrored that of when she transformed for Broider.

Matei sighed, "I'm going to find a table."

"You two are taking this way to seriously," Selina began, addressing her alpha, "How on earth are we going to put up with you two at Potter World tommorrow?"

"Firewhiskey," TJ answered, "Lots and lots of Firewhiskey."

"It's his fault," Jana began venemously, "He started all of this."

"Wait, how did it actually all start?" Katrina asked.

"Well, we were at the den last night," Jana started, "Trying to fix the wi-fi. It is working now, by the way. Then Matei thought it would be a good idea to sign us up for Pottermore, only it was late and he needed to home before his curfew, so we were just discussing which house we'd be in as we were walking back to his place. That's when it happened... When he accussed me of being a Slytherin."

"Jana," Selina answered, "Being a Slytherin is not a terrible thing. I mean they are typically the rich, aristocratic families, and they're ambitious and innovative and..."

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Jana quoted.

"That doesn't mean all witches or wizards who are in Slytherin are bad," Katrina answered, "I mean, Crabbe and Goyle were just stupid."

"At least you're not a Hufflepuff," Selina added.

"That's the problem here," Katrina epiphanised, "There's too much house hatred. We need to end house hatred and stop stereotyping."

"Hear, hear!" Selina agreed.

Jana sighed, "I suppose there is one way of fixing this. If we want answers, we'll have to just ask the sorting hat."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Matei sipped his iced chocolate mocha, "I don't know why Jana is taking this so seriously. Even I wouldn't take this so seriously. It's like she thinks I'm calling her a bad alpha or something. All I said is that, looking at it objectively, Jana would most likely be sorted into Slytherin and that I would most likely be sorted into Gryffindor. Now she's acting like I'm going around murdering house elves or something like that!"

TJ nodded, pretending to full empathise, "Look it's Jana. You know how she gets sometimes. This time tommorrow, it will all be forgotten."

"No, it won't," Matei disagreed, in horror, "Tomorrow we're going to Potter World."

"You know there's only one way to sort this," Katrina announced, as she stood next to their table, "Aside from ending house hatred and stereotyping of course."

"Of course!" Matei announced, grabbing his laptop out of his bag, "All this time we've been arguing, but we've got the answer right here."

"Please tell me you sell Firewhiskey?" TJ begged.

Katrina gave him an apologetic look and whispered a sorry.

Matei already had the internet loaded and was just typing in the address for Pottermore when Jana and Selina joined them.

"Good," Jana said, arms folded, meaning business, "Let's get this solved once and for all."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The pack sat huddled around the laptop as Jana answered the questions on the screen. (Naturally, Jana had insisted that she go first).

"I have no idea what this has to do with the houses," Jana muttered exasperatedly, "I guess it's stop people being biased. Isn't that right Matei?"

Matei sighed, "Yes, sure. Look I wasn't being rude Jana, nor was I trying to say you're a bad alpha. In fact, you're a great alpha, but I think you'd make a great Slytherin."

Jana sighed, "Ok, I'll concede that I might have overreacted a little."

"Really?" Matei asked.

Jana nodded, with a grin, "But only because I've just been sorted into Gryffindor."#

Jana turned the screen so that Matei could see it better. There it was- the bright red banner and the lion embelum.

Matei sighed, "Jana I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Jana smiled, "it's ok. I forgive you. Now, it's your turn?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Ok," Matei said, leaning in close to the computer screen, "I just know I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

"Like you just knew I'd be in Slytherin," Jana answered.

"Only a couple of more questions to go," Matei answered.

"We should get the wild pack to create their own accounts," Jana answered, "Just imagine."

TJ looked worried, "Meinir would definitely be sorted into Slytherin."

"Definitely," Jana echoed, "She'd be the queen of Slytherin. Matei what is it?"

Matei looked surprised but happy, "I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm in Ravenclaw."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did she just-?" Katrina asked looking towards the canteen in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Matei nodded grimly, "Yes, that's the fifth person in.… Yup...it's only been half an hour."

Katrina and Matei watched as their little red haired friend darted between the crowds gathered around the canteen's till, announcing proudly that she was Gryffindor, yes, a Gryffindor and never a Slytherin.

Matei cringed, "I think this is because she's the only Gryffindor in our pack. She's looking for a wizard pack or something. I don't know... Alpha's can be confusing, especially female ones."

Katrina nodded, with a grin, "I agree. I think Jana's looking for fellow Gryffindors, but I can't help feeling a little bit of second-hand embarrassment. Although, have you noticed how Jana has this kind of quirky Luna Lovegood-ish-ness to her? I mean, she actually doesn't care what people think of her, does she?"

"I think she does," Matei argued, "Just only the people in her pack. I think growing up in wild, it taught her to only trust and value the opinions of those closest to her. I don't think most of the first humans she met were pretty nice to her either- like what you said about Jimmi- a lot of them were quick to judge Jana, when they didn't even know anything about her, even taking the secret out of the equation. You can't really listen to those kinds of people, or take anything they say seriously."

"I think it's all made Jana a good alpha," Katrina replied, "I mean, only listening to people that can give you good advice, that know you well enough."

Matei nodded, "I think it's more than just a good skill to have. I mean, with the world knowing about wolfbloods, there's going to be a lot of judgement. Most teenage girls get judged about their looks, or the way they dress, or the music they like- add in being a whole different species and... Well, I'm sure you get it."

Katrina nodded, "I never thought about it that much. I always thought that wolfbloods might be seen a security threat or something like that... I never thought of it as being something that might fuel petty bullying. Jana is handling it well, isn't she?"

Matei nodded, "Yeah, remarkably well. Considering she's the spokesperson for an entire species. I mean , the spotlight is on all of us, but Jana's our alpha and so she's sort of become the alpha of all alphas. I feel bad for her. She's only seventeen. Segolia should be handling more of this."

"I know," Katrina answered, "It's like Segolia is the Professor Snape without the redeemable ending."

"No," Matei said with a grimace, "They're just the death eaters, plain and simple. Sweeney was like Barty Crouch Jr., pretending to be the good guy and then bam- just look at what was really going on."

"So if they're the death eaters?" Katrina asked, "Then what does that make us?"

Matei shrugged, "I guess Jana would have to be Harry. She's probably like that. Me- Ginny, or Ron or Hermione. I don't know. Harry had just Ron and Hermione. There's five of us. The wild pack would be the Order of the Phoenix though, I know that much."

Katrina nodded, "And Lily and James..."

Matei smiled grimly, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to say that. There are some comparisons that shouldn't be made."

"What do you think would happen if we introduced the wild pack to Harry Potter?" Katrina pondered, "I mean they wouldn't ban it, would they? Jana said that her father permits human literature now."

Matei smiled, "Well, it's not exactly like that. But yeah, kind of, I guess. It's all Emilia's fault really."

Katrina grinned, "Why? What has she been up to now?"

"Nothing," Matei began defensively, "Only when she decided to stay with the wild pack, she had her school bag with her, and I might have also given her some extra books as well. And then the cubs found them... And well, they started reading them all together after all the adults had gone to sleep. Then Alric found out, but because he supports Jana's reading lessons idea he didn't ban them, and then he got addicted..."

"Addicted to what?" Katrina fought to not burst out laughing.

"Fault in our Stars," Matei began, "Paper Towns. Nicola Sparks. Twilight. His favourite is Twilight."

Katrina laughed, "Twilight!"

Matei nodded, "Uh-huh. He'd just finished New Moon the last time Jana talked to him. Commanded her to send him Eclipse as a matter of urgency and said that he's hoping for a good fight between Edward and Jacob. Quote 'he wants the sparkly retarded vampires to die, so that Sam and Jacob can lead the pack to world domination and defeat the Volturi'. You know, I think that would have actually made a better ending."

Katrina shook her head, "Wolfbloods v.s. Pop culture."

"Wild-bloods v.s. Modern life," Matei commented, "You know Meinir wants to buy a micro-pig, right?"

Matei frowned, "I thought Emilia was just joking. A micro-pig? Why? Hog roast for one."

"No!" Katrina yelled, "At least I don't think so... Meinir still does eat an awful lot of meat, especially raw meat... No, she wants to study it."

"Study it?" Matei asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"She finds them fascinating," Katrina answered.

"Ok," Matei said, "Are you sure Aran didn't just make this up for a laugh? You know he still thinks it's acceptable to play April fools all the way up to June because 'well, you've got to be reasonable Matei, some wolfbloods are only finding out about this now, you can't expect them to wait a whole year!'"

Katrina shook her head, "No this was in October. Anyway, you'll have to ask Jana. She knows the full story."

Matei shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to that. Oh, look who's arrived. Hello, Mr..."

"Just shut it!" TJ threatened Matei, "I've had enough of your Ravenclaw high and mightiness. There was glitch in the webpage... That's the reason why. I will set up a new account and then we'll find out the truth."

Selina grinned, "You're worse than Jana. If that's possible. And... Someone should really do damage control, our alpha's gone over to a group of about twenty Slytherin's and this doesn't look like it's going to end well."

"That's my cue to save the day," Matei said, before turning to see Jana in a heated discussion with a Slytherin almost twice her size, "No need to despair TJ, even us lesser houses can sometimes get a piece of the action."

TJ shook his head.

"It's not the end of the world," Katrina answered, "I got Hufflepuff too."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry," TJ answered, "And you don't care about house hate? I just got cornered by two Ravenclaws by the main entrance and I almost lost it. I mean how am I supposed to cope coming from the 'friendly' house rather than the smart house, or the brave house, or the snarky house?"

"So you'd rather be related to a death eater than be a Hufflepuff?" Selina asked.

"From personal experience I wouldn't say those two are mutually exclusive," TJ answered, "But yes, I'd rather just be related to a death eater."

"The same death eater who offered to drive us here?" Katrina asked.

TJ grimaced, "You wouldn't understand. You really wouldn't."

"Wouldn't understand what?" Jana asked, as she rejoined the group, "Oh, is this another one of those Jana's a clueless wild-blood moments."

"No," TJ answered with a frown.

"Good," Jana answered grumpily.

"Who trod on your tail?" Selina asked.

"Those evil..." Jana began animatedly, "How dare to have the nerve to say that they will win the house cup this year? I am twice the seeker they can ever hope to be!"

"And you accuse me of fangirling," Matei said, "I got there just before Jana accussed them of killing house elves."

"You didn't see him," Jana began indignantly, "He was strangling it."

"He was three, Jana," Matei answered, "And he was only holding the toy by it's neck."

"Death eaters start young these days," Jana grumbled, "When are we going to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

"You do realise they're not actually serving us a feast," Katrina said gently.

Jana frowned pulling out her ticket, "Well then what do they mean by buffet included in the ticket price? , I've watched all of the movies now. I know they serve a buffet at the beginning of each year, so why wouldn't they serve the buffet in the Great Hall?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," Selina answered.

"Are we still waiting for Meinir?" TJ answered.

"Apparently," Katrina began, "She couldn't find a Bellatrix Lestrange costume."

"Do I even need to ask what house she ended up getting sorted into?" Jana asked.

"What's up, Mudbloods?" Meinir said by way of greeting.

"Mudbloods," Matei answered, "I'll have you know that I'm at least a half-blood."

"Yeah, and since when have you ever said, what's up?" Jana answered, "Isn't that the most un-Slytherin-ish thing you could ever say."

Meinir pointed her wand at her young alpha and with a nonchalant look said, "Avada Kedavra."

"Harsh much," Katrina argued.

Meinir shrugged.

"Wait, what's the counter spell for that?" Jana asked Matei.

"There isn't one," Matei answered, "It's the killing curse."

"Oh, so we just have to find the resurrection stone," Jana concluded.

"Yeah, that shouldn't take too long," Matei answered.

"Or I could just resurrect myself?" Jana suggested, "Like Voldemort did?"

Matei pondered that, deciding against answering, "Shall we just get going, now that we're all here?"

"Yay!" Jana cheered, "I can't wait to play Quidditch."

"I can't wait to see if they actually sell Firewhisky," Matei muttered as they headed towards the queue.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't imagine living for eleven years under a staircase," Jana began as they waited in the queue. Outside of the main doors was one of the set pieces- the cupboard under the stairs.

"Yeah," TJ replied, "Didn't you freak out once because you got locked in a school kitchen?"

Jana nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry about that, Jana," Katrina said, "I really tried to stop them."

"I don't understand your logic," Meinir complained, "You're locked in a kitchen all night and you complain about it? Instead of eating all of the food?"

Matei grinned shaking his head, "Yes, because I'm sure you wouldn't have freaked out at all, would you now?"

"Matei, Matei, Matei," Meinir replied in a sweet yet condescending tone, "I may well have been born a mere beta wolf but I have always been an alpha at heart. It's not my fault I was usurped."

Jana rolled her eyes. Typical Meinir.

"You had me thinking for a moment that you actually like Jana," TJ answered.

"Yeah," Selina agreed, "Didn't you call Jana your alpha the last time you saw her?"

Meinir gave the cubs a bored look, "Pneu-what's it called? It corrupts the mind, makes you say things you don't mean."

TJ nodded doubtfully.

"I think they're going to let us in now," TJ said.

Jana clapped her hands together excitedly, her face was aglow with excitement, looking almost as red as the scarlet on her scarf.

"I wonder if we'll see the actual sorting hat," Matei pondered, "You know I've always wondered what the Sorting hat was really thinking. You know I think it actually worked for the Dark Lord. I mean, why else would it have put all of the bad kids in Slytherin? Surely you'd divide them up between the houses so that they wouldn't all group together and become death eaters. So they would be each influenced by different factors. If you look at the death eaters you'll notice that they were all school friends. It seems like the sorting hat has an ulterior motive."

"Yeah," TJ answered, "The sorting hat is evil."

Selina shook her head, "No it isn't. And there's one massive flaw in your logic, Matei. The kids would have hung out for seven years, the death eaters still would have formed anyway, no matter what house they were initially put into."

"Well we could just veritaserum on the hat-," Matei began to suggest but then Meinir held out a letter to him.

"Sorry," Meinir said uncharacteristically, "I'm just not good at keeping secrets."

Jana frowned, and then smiled as she saw the letter in Matei's hand.

It was obviously modelled on the Hogwarts letter but Meinir had written on the envelope in messy handwriting and the envelope was 'sealed' with an angry bird's cartoon stamp.

"What?" Meinir asked flustered, "I couldn't find one with an owl on it."

Matei grinned as he read the envelope.

 _2, Mat eye, Janas alffa, dono were e lifs bu es sumwere nort o wales, tha ows no n-e-way, jus open tha letta!_

"Erm, thanks, Meinir," Matei answered, before opening the envelope.

His face turned pale.

"What does it say?" Jana asked concerned.

Matei passed a single piece of paper to her.

 _Meet me at the bridge at noon._

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Do you think they have this in a size 10?" Meinir asked as the pack gathered around the death eater costumes. Meinir was pointing at Bellatrix's famous black dress.

The pack had been at Harry Potter world for almost an hour now and after a short intro in the Great Hall (there had been no buffet, which had disappointed Jana greatly) they were now in the main exhibit. Soon they would be off to visit Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express before of course heading to the bridge at midday.

"Sorry," Jana began as she raced towards them, nearly tripping over the hem of her cloak, "I got stuck at the potions classroom. I was trying to compare their herb stores to the ones found in the wild. I'm actually surprised how similar they are."

TJ shook his head, before looking over at Matei. He seemed on edge- as if slightly nervous about something. He kept on glancing at his watch and looking towards the doors.

"Should we go and see if there's an owlery?" Selina suggested, "I don't know if there is one on the map."

Jana shook her head, "There isn't one, but I think I saw Fawkes on the way in. Come on, let's go to Diagon Alley. I still need to buy myself a cat, a wand, a broom, oh, and a vial of a draught of living death."

Katrina looked scared, "Vial of a draught of living death?"

"Yeah," Jana replied looking confused, "You know, what Slughorn gave Harry during that potions lesson? And told him to use wisely."

"That was Felix Felices," TJ corrected her, "A good luck potion."

"Yeah, well," Jana answered, "Voldemort died in the end anyway, so it doesn't really matter which one it was."

"Tell me again," Meinir replied, "How did you get into Gryffindor?"

Jana shrugged, "Maybe TJ is right and the hat is really evil."

Matei shook his head, "We should have just about enough time to see the train and Diagon Alley if we go now. I want to see if that Ice Cream shop actually exists."

"Ice cream?" Jana asked, "He really needs to sort out his priorities."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I can't believe they don't sell actual wands," Jana said glumly, "Or cats. I really want a cat."

"I thought cats hate wolfbloods?" TJ pondered.

Selina nodded, "Yeah, it's not a well-known fact though. It wasn't until my cousins got a cat that we found out that Tinkerbell wasn't just grumpy."

"Tinkerbell?" TJ mocked, "You had a cat called Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah," Selina replied venemously, "And when you were five you had a stick insect called Twiggy-wiggy that you brought in for show and tell."

The pack all burst out laughing, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Stick insects are cooler than cats," TJ answered.

"I had a pheasant when I was two," Jana began.

Meinir rolled her eyes, "You don't want to know. You really don't want to know."

"I'm guessing there wasn't much of him that needed to be buried when he passed away," TJ said.

Jana nodded, "I could say the same for your stick insect."

"Harsh much!" TJ replied.

"Don't worry, the pheasant is a difficult subject for Jana," Meinir began, "Brings back a lot of painful memories."

Matei gave her a puzzled look but then thought better of asking.

"I guess it must have been difficult in the wild," Katrina answered, "You know, not having pets, because all of them end up as dinner eventually."

Meinir shrugged, "Not really. What I find confusing about humans is how they keep their pets and dinner separate? You know, how chickens are for eating but parrots aren't, why it's ok to eat pigs but not dogs? Where is the logic in that? I mean, before you even take into consideration that the Gods gave wolfbloods all the animals on this planet to eat. I just don't understand."

"Actually some people do eat dogs," TJ answered.

Meinir gave him a panicked look and made a gesture that looked a little like someone crossing themselves to protect them from the devil.

"But not around here," Selina reassured her, "Just in some places in Asia."

"What is Asia?" Meinir asked, "I will make sure to stay at least a thousand leagues away from it. Although, I'm not quite sure you are right, Selina, after all they do sell hot-dogs here, and Gods, also at the Kafe!"

Katrina shook her head, "Hot-dogs are made from pork, you know, pigs."

"And onions and breadcrumbs," Matei added, "And just about anything that can be scavenged. But not dog. At least I hope not."

Meinir frowned, "Well then I shall avoid Asia and hot-dogs. I shall become veg-gun and order a plate of strawberries. Because that's what veg-guns do."

Jana nodded, "Yeah, you do that."

"It's almost time," Matei announced glancing at his watch, and then heading for the double doors.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Matei snuck through the courtyard and across Privet Drive to reach the bridge. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt so unreal to him that he almost expected a dementor to just jump out at him and knock him flying.

Matei grinned, well if one did, at least he was prepared and well protected. He had bought his own wand the last time he'd visited Potter world and he was sure he could conjure a good wolf Patronus if he ever needed to.

He saw the bridge up ahead of him and smiled beamingly.

A figure stood there, wearing an overly big robe and massive green and silver scarf that inadequately disguised the messy white jumper and grey skirt that the young girl wore.

Matei raced towards his sister just as Emilia began running towards him too.

He hugged her fiercely, taking in her scent- which smelt strongly of the woods even this far from the wild. Her chestnut hair was messy and her boots muddy but Matei didn't even notice that. He was just so happy to see his sister again.

He looked around noticing Aran standing sheepishly to one side a grinning Cadwr and Gwyn standing next to him.

"Jana told us you'd be here," Emilia began, "We were passing through on our way to Wales and she thought we could all meet up. She even managing to send me my scarf and cloak- and my wand."

Matei smiled, "I missed you so much. Please stay, if only for a little while."

"I promise," Emilia said.

The rest of the pack joined them then, all of them out of breath but all, except Jana- who was just joyful- grinning in surprise. Meinir was the first to regain her composure.

"Matei," Meinir complained, "Stop monopolising the fire walker, will you?"

"May!" Emilia yelled, hugging the older girl. Meinir still wasn't totally comfortable with hugs but she understood that they were important to the young cub and so hugged her warmly.

Afterwards she approached Aran, and was about to hug him before she noticed that he was holding to mugs of something that smelt alcoholic and were full to the brim.

"Aran?" Meinir asked teasingly, "For me? You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't," Aran answered, before whispering, "Emilia tricked me! I didn't know Firewhisky was actually alcoholic or that cubs aren't supposed to drink it. Apparently they don't even sell it cubs usually, Emilia told me to buy it because I'm an adult. Matei's going to kill me!"

Meinir grinned before taking a mug from him, "Um... It takes a lot like that stuff we used to brew. Actually, now I know where I've been going wrong... It's missing cranberries! Yup, that's it!"

"Please tell me you haven't been trying to brew alcohol at Ceri and Gerwyn's?" Aran asked worriedly.

"I'm a human now," Meinir replied glumly, "I have to find work that best utilises the skills I gained as a wolfblood but can be applied to a human industry."

"Poisoning?" Cadwr asked.

Meinir sighed, before passing her mug and the other one to the young cubs and hugging Aran fiercely, "You've gotten thinner. Too much ale not enough wild boar."

Cadwr gave the older wolfbloods a puzzled look, "I'm going to find Emilia."

"Yeah," Aran began, "That's yet another reason why Matei is going to kill me. Cadwr and Emilia, they're... What is it called?"

"But she's only thirteen!" Meinir exploded, "That little hell raiser!"

"No, no, not that, Gods!" Aran replied, "You know when cubs take other cubs to restaurants and cinemas, whatever that's called."

"Dating," Meinir answered, "It's called... Wait they're dating. Aw, that's so cute!"

"Cute?" Aran queried, "Since when did you say cute?"

"I have congratulate them!" Meinir yelled before darting off in the direction of the rest of the pack.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Matei watched in horror as Emilia tore hungrily into the burger he'd just bought her.

"Are you sure you're getting enough to eat?" Matei asked worriedly. He knew the pack had a pecking order and had spent many a night lying awake wondering if Emilia was ok, and what would happen if she was at the bottom of that order. He just had to hope that he connection to Jana meant that she would be held in high regard.

Emilia nodded, "Yesterday was Soul's night. No food for a day. We left before breakfast and didn't get a chance to hunt on the way."

Matei brushed a strand of hair away from his sister's face.

"I know you've been worried, Matei," Emilia said, "I can tell. I'm ok. Really, I am. I just wish we could still live together."

"You know you can always come back," Matei said, "You're always welcome here."

"I know," Emilia answered, "But my home is in the wild now. And well... There's something I need to..."

"Oh my gods!" Meinir exclaimed racing over to Emilia, "Congratulations!"

Matei grinned, "Why? What's happened?"

"I think it's the Firewhisky," Jana replied, "Must have had some weird reaction or something."

"So you mean Meinir is drunk?" TJ asked with a grin.

"Don't you dare insult me!" Meinir shrieked, "I know how to handle my alcohol."

"Definitely drunk," Jana concluded, "But what's the cause for celebration?"

"Well you know Cadwr and Emilia," Meinir said with a grin, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Matei looked like he'd just witnessed the apolcalypse, "Please tell me that I'm wrong."

Emilia shook her head, "You're worse than Alric. No I'm not pregnant Matei. Cadwr and I are just dating."

"What's dating?" Gwyn asked, "Oh is it that thing where you creep behind the tents late at night and kiss and tell each other how much you love each other and read sappy poetry?"

Emilia sighed, "You don't have to worry, Matei, I'll be fine. Cadwr will protect me."

"I swear it," Cadwr said, kneeling before Jana and Matei, "On my honour as a... a.…"

"Delta cub?" Katrina suggested, "There's got to be some honour in that right?"

Aran smiled, "As a champion hunter. Cadwr's probably going to become the best in the pack."

The young cub blushed.

"It's ok, Cadwr," Matei reassured him, "Just look after my sister."

"I will," the young cub promised, "I love her. I love her more than anything else in the world."

Gwyn cleared her throat.

"And I'm willing to risk being killed by sister for saying that," Cadwr added.

Gwyn rolled her eyes, "Ok, I forgive you. Now come on! Let's go and explore."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"That dragon was just as amazing as before!" Emilia exclaimed, "And Dobby still looks so sweet! I've got to make sure that I stop buy the gift shops to just some Berty Bott's every flavour beans, Alric commanded to buy some for the pack."

"Commanded?" TJ asked.

"Yes," Emilia replied, "I've been telling the whole pack about Harry Potter. They all love it. Except for Hafren, but then she hates anything human, even bottled water."

Matei smiled, "What about some scarves? They would come in useful for the winter."

Emilia nodded, "But without knowing what houses everyone would be in... If I got it wrong. It could cause a lot of problems."

"Yeah," Jana answered, "Not only that but think about what it would look like to other visiting wild packs, seeing you lot all dressed up in scarves and robes. It would freak them out."

Cadwr nodded, "I think books might be better. Ever since Annie found that copy of the Philosopher's stone in a bin near Edin-burger she's been begging us to steal a copy of the sequel."

"Edin-burger?" TJ answered.

"Well that's what it said on the sign," Cadwr replied, "And what the locals called it."

"Edinburgh," Jana corrected them, "Edinburgh."

Cadwr pouted, "I preferred it when it sounded like food."

Jana smiled, as she saw Meinir and Emilia dart off towards a table full of books and quill pens.

Matei smiled too, "I wish they could stay forever."

"So do I," Jana admitted, "But at least they'll here for a few days. My father will want to see me too."

Matei nodded, "I'm just glad everyone is safe. So much has happened recently. It's good to just do something normal."

Jana grinned as she saw Emilia taking a selfie with Meinir, the older girl wearing a pointed witches hat and deatheater mask.

"I don't think we could ever be normal."

THE END

 _Thanks for the reviews!_


End file.
